The Snow Queen
by kiminicricket
Summary: a ficlet featuring Tadashi and Elsa, probably won't be more than a few chapters, but hopefully it will be good :)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?"

Elsa turned from the mirror where she had been adjusting her shoulder length, brunette wig to look at her younger sister.

"Yes Anna, its only for two months, exchange programs are a great way to experience another culture." she fiddled some more, trying to make the wig look more natural.

"I know, and you deserve this break and of course it's going to be the best time ever! I just mean to say that I will miss you!" Anna came up beside Elsa and smiled at her in the mirror, taking her hand, "I like having you around."

Elsa smiled back and turned for a hug before bending over her sister's four-months-pregnant belly.

"You just focus on growing my little nephew or niece nice and healthy and I will be back before you know it."

Anna glowed as she rubbed her extended belly protectively.

"You can count on that!"

A knock at the door grabbed both sisters attention. Garrison, the head of the household bowed low upon entering the room.

"Your majesty, the car awaits to take you to the airport."

Anna scrunched up her nose and turned back to Elsa, "I still can't believe you are flying public when we have our own private jet! Please tell me you are at least getting first class!"

Elsa laughed, fiddling one more time with the wig "I'm hoping to not draw any attention to myself Anna, I cant really do that if I arrive on a royal jet now, can I?"

Anna shook her head and the two embraced.

"Have a wonderful time and email or call me every day!" Anna admonished her sister.

"I will, please make sure Kristoph doesn't let Sven into the throne room again."

"I will!"

One last smile and a squeeze of the hands and the queen of Arendelle donned some oversized sunglasses, and followed Garrison out the door.

* * *

The next day, having given up on the troublesome wig, but still wearing the sunglasses Elsa got off the bus with her luggage at the San Fransokio Institute of Technology. She stared in awe at the entrance, taking in all the strangeness of this new country, and the sleekness of this top-notch university. Grabbing the handle of her suitcase, she made her way up the path and followed the signs to reception, where she learned that sign in was in the gymnasium. She dragged her suitcase along the gravel path under the most beautiful pink trees she had ever seen. She stopped to reach out and touch one of the branches to study it a bit closer when a voice behind her made her jump.

"The cherry trees are pretty this time of year," he said conversationally.

Elsa whirled around to see a guy standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, dispelling the ice that had accumulated on her palms and thanking her lucky stars that that was all that had happened. She composed herself quickly and looked up at the guy who had spoken, curious to know more about the beautiful blooms.

"Cherry trees?" she asked.

Tadashi Hamada stopped and stared at the young woman in front of him. Large blue eyes framed by long lashes set in porcelain skin stared at him in curiosity and he lost his train of thought. Not to mention that long blonde hair that his hand immediately wanted to reach out and touch to see if it was as soft as it looked. He blinked and tried to rein in his thoughts. What had he said to her? Oh yeah.

"Yeah, uh, cherry trees, they um. That's that these are,"

 _Idiot!_ He thought to himself, grimacing at the way he sounded. To his relief though, the girl just smiled and looked back up at the trees.

"They are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he agreed absently, eyes still on her.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada," he blurted out as he extended his hand to introduce himself. She stared down at it a moment before hesitantly taking and shaking it, her entire being focused on not blowing her secret wide open.

"Elsa," she said quietly.

"Elsa," he repeated thoughtfully before smiling widely, "you must be new here."

She nodded, "I came over for the two month exchange program."

Tadashi's eyes lit up, "well then, welcome to San Fransokio! Let me get that for you."

He reached down and took her suitcase, leading her to the gymnasium for orientation. She let herself be led to the gymnasium, following this enigmatic young man.

Tadashi helped her get signed in and sat with her during the orientation speech. At the end of the Deans talk, the exchange students were asked to come forward and get their home stay agreements. Tadashi stayed with her for that also.

"Who did you get?" he asked

Elsa glanced up at him and smiled quickly, opening the envelope and scanning the contents.

"Cassandra Hamada," she glanced up at Tadashi, "relative of yours?"

Tadashi grinned down at her, "My aunt, looks like you and I are going to be housemates!"

"You live with your aunt?" Elsa asked, ignoring the leaping about that her heart had started doing upon the information that she would be seeing a LOT more of Tadashi. For goodness sakes, she was a queen; a fling was NOT on the cards for her. Never mind about his chocolate brown eyes and easy smile that melted her insides, she needed to focus on her studies while she was here, in order to advance her kingdom.

"Yeah, its close to the university and just made sense at the time," Tadashi shrugged and Elsa got the feeling that that was not all there was to the story. She didn't want to push in where she wasn't invited though. Heaven knew she had her secrets that she wanted very much to remain her own.

"Well I look forward to meeting her," she said.

"Great! First I should probably show you around this place, do you have your class schedule there?"

They studied her paperwork and then he took her on a grand tour of the universities facilities, she followed wide-eyed at the advances in technology, but also in wonderment at this young man in front of her. She had never met anyone with whom she had felt so instantly at home. He had a knack for describing things with a sarcastic, dry sense of humor and had kept her laughing for the entire tour. They came to the far end of the university and stopped on a bridge that looked over a lake back onto the university.

"And that's it, that is SFIT, your university away from home for the next two months." He leaned over the railings of the bridge and looked sideways at her, "how did I do?" he flashed her a cheeky grin. She answered with a smile of her own.

"You did great! Especially the impressions of your professors! Are they really like that?" she leaned on the railings also, but faced him, face turned up expectantly awaiting his answer.

"For the most part. You will have to observe over the next two months and let me know afterwards how accurate they were."

Elsa smiled and looked over at the university. It was a spectacular campus, and in Tadashi's company, she didn't feel as lonely as she had on the plane and at the airport. He was like sunshine, warming her with his warm brown eyes and easy smile and making her feel safe. She took a deep breath and smiled up at the sky. This was going to be a wonderful two months.

* * *

KC


	2. Chapter 2

"And this will be your room Elsa, sorry it's so small, I can get you a heater if you like, it can get pretty chilly at night, and if you need anything just let-"

The oven timer going off interrupted Aunt Cass's monologue, "ooh, that will be the chicken wings, I hope you like spicy food Elsa! Tadashi likes these so spicy it makes my face melt off!" Cass pulled a face as she left Elsa alone in the small room.

Elsa smiled at the now empty portal, thinking to herself that if she got Aunt Cass and Anna in a room together, no one else would get a word in edgewise!

She looked around the small room and oriented herself. There was a small bed in the corner, a chest of drawers, and a desk under a window. The entire room could have fit inside her walk in robe at home, but she optimistically hoisted her suitcase up onto her bed and started to arrange her belongings. After all, she thought to herself, who really needs a bedroom the size of a small house anyway?

Noise at the door pulled her attention away from her clothes ad she whirled, startled, stepping in front of the t-shirt she had just frozen.

"Tadashi, hi," he smiled down at her and she felt a curious warmness near her heart. She smiled back at him and moved to allow him access to her room.

He maneuvered his way in carrying a small electric heater.

"brrr, it _is_ cold in this room," he exclaimed, putting the heater down and bending down to plug it into the wall. Elsa shoved the t-shirt into the drawer and slammed it shut before holding her arms around herself and pretending to shiver. Was it cold enough to be shivering? She wasn't sure. Maybe she should have just grabbed a sweater instead. She sighed and shook her head. Tadashi wasnt even paying attention so her efforts were wasted. She pulled her focus back to Tadashi who was sprawled out, trying to plug the heater into the outlet, which happened to be located on the wall underneath her bed. All she could see of him were his long legs and high top cons.

"Thanks Tadashi, that's great I can plug it in later," she offered.

"No problems, I've- almost- got- it- there!" he shuffled and wiggled until he was out from under the bed and then stood up with a big smile.

"Cant have you getting cold on your first night here can we,"

Elsa bit her lip and smiled at him. If he only knew.

"Thank you," she repeated sincerely.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment until Aunt Cass's singsong voice rescued them, calling them down to dinner.

"I should-"

"Aunt Cass-"

They stopped and smiled at each other.

"Shall we go eat?" Tadashi suggested.

"Lets!" Elsa smiled up at him.

* * *

"Elsa! Oh My Gosh! How is it? How was your flight? Did you meet anyone? How was the school? Is the homestay family nice? Did you meet any guys? What is your room like? Did anyone recognize you? Did you meet anyone special?"

Elsa laughed at her sister's endless questions and leaned back on her bed.

"Calm down Anna one question at a time ok?"

"Ok," she heard her sister take a deep breath, "oh I don't even know what to ask first, how are you?"

"That's not the question you wanted to ask first!" Elsa accused

Anna giggled, "you're right, but its probably a good one to start with!"

"How very polite of you, I am fine, and Anna, I've only been here for a day!"

"That wasn't a no! you can definitely meet someone in a day!" Anna jumped on Elsa's words, "so you met someone then?"

"I've met a lot of people," Elsa said stubbornly teasing, "but I miss you guys already,"

"I know Elsa, we miss you too! Kristopher looked like he was going to have a heart attack when Giles asked him to sit in on the foreign affairs meeting!"

"Oh Anna-"

"Don't worry, he was fine! You know how those things go, all the big wigs argue for hours and then all Kristoff had to do was vote, which he did well by the way, Weasletown and the Southern Isles are still closed to trading, but we are opening up further negotiations with the Northern Isles and Norway."

Elsa sat back. That was exactly how she had wanted things to go.

"It sounds like things are in good hands."

"Well don't sound so surprised! Kristoff may have been raised by trolls, but they were very wise trolls!" Anna enthused, "so back to this guy, what does he look like, is he nice? Are you going to be seeing him again? What's his name?"

"Anna, seriously!" Elsa laughed, "I have been here one day, please let me get my bearings before grilling me about people I don't even know yet."

"Ok," Anna sing-songed, "but you have to tell me everything later!"

"I will," Elsa promised.

They talked for several more minutes about Anna's pregnancy, Kristoff's birthday in a few weeks and the subjects Elsa was taking while she was here before saying goodbye.

"I love you Elsa,"

"I know. I love you too!"

Elsa hung up and placed her cell phone on the desk, which was within easy reach of her bed. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling pondering Anna's questions. She _had_ met someone who intrigued her. Tadashi. But did that then follow that romance was a must? She sighed and considered. There was a part of her that wanted to pursue a romance, a piece of normal in her life of the very abnormal. But what sort of relationship would that be? She couldn't let on that she was the queen, and she couldn't let on that she had these ice powers. Those things were such a huge part of her life. She couldn't imagine being in a relationship with someone who didn't know these things about her. Tadashi seemed like maybe he could handle it, but then there was the fact that she was only in this country for two months! Why open herself up to that sort of heartache? And then, if conquering all of those odds weren't enough, there was the pressure of the Kingdom to add to it if things did go well.

 _Get a grip Elsa,_ she thought to herself, _romance can wait, you have a kingdom to think about._

With that she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"So, Elsa, you've been here for two weeks now, how are you liking it?" the tall blonde with glasses asked kindly over breakfast one morning. Elsa smiled and wracked her brain for her name. It was something sweet.

"Its great! The Hamada's are so welcoming and the classes at the university are so interesting!"

Tadashi's group of friends had welcomed Elsa with open arms and they had been having breakfast in the mornings before class started. Elsa had also started helping out at the café on the weekends to, to say thank you to Cass for opening up her home to her.

"Honey, can you check this problem for me?" Wasabi asked, frowning down at his papers.

HONEY! That was her name, Honey Lemon! The tall girl got up and bent over the big burly mans questionnaire, checking his working. Elsa still didn't know his name, because everyone had been calling him Wasabi since the day after she got to San Fransokio. Something about a dinner incident the night she had arrived. He was putting up with it good-naturedly.

Gogo whizzed into the cafe on her skates, grabbing a muffin before she darted back out and skated around the block again. She claimed to do her best thinking with the wind in her hair, and as most of the gang had an exam this afternoon, they were all studying hard.

Hiro and Tadashi eventually clomped down the stairs and joined them also, a really grumpy look on Hiro's face and a longsuffering one on Tadashi's. Elsa smiled a small smile of welcome Tadashi's way. His eyes lit up and he made his way over to her.

"Rough morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, trying to get my knuckleheaded brother focused on something other than bot-fighting," Tadashi sighed.

Hiro looked up and glared at his brother, "like what, go to your nerd school sitting in a classroom all day? I'd rather have some practical experience!" with that he grabbed his backpack and stalked out of the café.

Gogo rushed into the café again.

"Guys, we gotta go, first class of the day is in an hour."

Honey and Wasabi looked up at the clock and darted out behind her. Tadashi and Elsa fell into an easy step following them.

They had fallen into an easy friendship over the last two weeks, Tadashi's warm smile and easy-going manner making Elsa feel most comfortable. She had even caught him looking at her a few times and wondered what he had been thinking. She knew that she was watching him far too much for the boundaries she had set for herself, but she couldn't help it. It was like he was drawing her in with his sunny personality. A personality that was a little on the downside today.

"Hey, he will be ok," she said, "he's a good kid."

Tadashi glanced over at her and smiled.

"Yeah he's a good kid, its just hard seeing him waste his talent like that. I worry that he's going to get himself into trouble. If I had half the brains that he has-" he sighed, shaking his head. He kicked a trashcan as they passed it, making Elsa jump a little.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn!" he growled. He turned to Elsa, "is Anna this stubborn?"

Elsa smiled, "Anna is the most stubborn person I know,"

"You say that like it's a good thing," Tadashi muttered.

"Oh I know it is frustrating like nothing else, but her stubbornness caused her to not give up on me when I was going through a really tough time."

Tadashi blinked slowly. Elsa continued.

"If you can get him to focus his energy, maybe show him what SFIT is really like, maybe his stubbornness will refine into tenacity,"

Tadashi looked at her as though he had never seen her before in his life.

"That is a really great idea Elsa!" he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently before letting it go and resuming their walk. They couldn't even see the others anymore.

"We'd better hurry, we're going to be late for class!"

* * *

KC


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, you're a genius!" Tadashi rushed up to her and enveloped her in a hug, spinning her around. She laughed as he put her down and reached in to kiss her cheek.

"I take it things went well then?"

"They went so well! He's in our room right now working on a project for the showcase! It couldn't have gone better!"

Elsa smiled up at him "that's amazing! How long until the showcase?"

"Its in six weeks! I am so happy right now I could kiss you!"

"You could what?"

Tadashi froze, a look of horror on his face.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Elsa nodded, working at keeping her face impassive. Her heart was going wild and a part of her wanted to scream for joy and throw her arms around his neck, kissing him until they were both senseless. The responsible side of her however, won out again. She had her kingdom to think about, a fling would not end well.

"Look, Tadashi-" she started.

"No no no, I'm sorry Elsa, I shouldn't have said that, I mean, I'm sure you are probably a very good kisser, your lips are very... but I know that you don't really… I mean we aren't… I mean I'm just really happy that Hiro's not going to be getting into any more trouble is all." Tadashi sank to the couch miserably, juxtaposing with what he was saying. Elsa sat down beside him.

"You really care about him don't you?"

Tadashi smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"And I promised ma and pa before they died that I would look out for him, try and keep him out of trouble."

Elsa felt her heart ache for Tadashi as he revealed to her his loss, and the burden he had placed on himself with his brother. Having felt both of these things before, she reached out to him, gently touching his shoulder, trying to let him know he wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said quietly. She watched as he put a smile on his face that almost covered the pain in his eyes and shrugged as though he didn't know what to do with her empathy.

"Thank you," he eventually said, "it was a few years ago now."

"The pain takes a while to go away though, doesn't it?" Elsa asked.

Tadashi looked down at her, studying her expression.

"My parents died a few years ago also," she explained, a coldness creeping out from her heart at the memory. She wrapped her arms around herself, "sometimes I think it was my fault."

"How did they die?" Tadashi asked gently, shuffling a bit closer and nudging her shoulder with his.

"Um, the boat they were on was caught in a storm," she said, the cold feeling spreading out from her chest. She struggled to maintain control. She could not lose her cool here now after three weeks of doing so well!

"Elsa that is no more your fault than my parents car crash was mine," Tadashi said gently. Elsa shrugged and stared at the ground, concentrating on keeping the coldness at bay.

"Elsa," Tadashi reached out and gently turned her face towards him. She looked up into his warm brown eyes. "It wasn't your fault." He said softly. Elsa stared into his warm brown eyes and felt the coldness within her thaw a little. His hand was still gently cradling her chin and if she just leaned in a few centimeters their lips would meet. Her heart started beating faster and she watched as the expression in his eyes changed from encouragement to awareness. Her cheeks flushed but still she could not pull herself away.

"Tadashi," she whispered before surrendering her defenses and closing the distance between them.

Tadashi froze in shock for a moment as her lips first gently touched his. He quickly recovered ever and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her like he had wanted to do since the moment he laid eyes on her. All too soon she pulled away.

"Tadashi, I'm sorry," she stood up and went to leave the room.

"Elsa, its fine, wait!" she stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around. He walked up behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She turned and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Tadashi, I shouldn't have done that,"

"Why are you sorry?"

Elsa looked helplessly up at him for a moment, then down at the ground for fear that his warm chocolate brown eyes would draw her in again.

"There are bigger things that I need to be focusing on, I don't want to hurt you. We should just be friends." She whispered.

"What bigger things, maybe I can help with them?" Tadashi offered. He had had a taste and now he didn't want to give her up.

Elsa smiled, "I wish you could," was all she said before disappearing up to her room. Tadashi let her go, watching as she glided up the stairs and the door to her room shut behind her. He floated up the stairs into his own room and flopped down on the bed, grinning like an idiot at the ceiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Hiro grumbled from his place at the desk.

"Nothing," Tadashi answered, not quite ready to share his moment with Elsa yet.

"Got an idea for the showcase yet?"

Hiro flopped his head down on the desk and groaned. "Not a single one."

"Well then," Tadashi, full of energy, bounded over to his little brothers side of the room and hoisted him up by his ankles, over his shoulders.

"Hey! Woah! What are you doing?!" Hiro protested, waving his arms about wildly, trying to get free.

"I'm shaking things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!" he said, bouncing up and down.

"What?!"

"Look for a new angle!"

Tadashi felt Hiro's body slump as he admitted defeat but then he shifted a bit and let out a thoughtful hum. Tadashi grinned and righted his brother.

"Thanks," Hiro said briefly as he darted back over to his desk and began scribbling madly on his notepad.

* * *

Elsa lay staring at the ceiling trying to calm herself down. She could not stop grinning and she felt giddy inside. For just a moment she forgot all her responsibilities and everything that she needed to remember and thought about what it was like to kiss Tadashi. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her lips, remembering the soft pressure of his lips, and the way he had chased away the cold that had been threatening to take over. She reached out for the phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Elsa?" Anna's groggy voice came over the phone after a few rings.

"Anna hi, so…um," Elsa giggled.

"Oh my god!" Anna squealed excitedly and Elsa could hear Kristoff groaning in the background. It was the early hours of the morning over there, but she had to talk to her sister.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Tell me everything!"

Elsa imagined Anna leaning forward ready to hear her every word.

"ok so we were talking about…"

Elsa gushed out the whole story and waited for the excited squeal at the end of it, but there was nothing there.

"Anna?" she said, "are you still there? Hello?"

She heard a thump at the other end of the line and then some footsteps.

"Anna!" Kristoffs voice was muffled but she could hear the desperation in it.

"ANNA!" she shouted, "KRISTOFF! What's going on?"

The call disconnected and Elsa stared in horror at her cell phone for a moment before calling Garrison.

"Garrison, get me my jet here NOW!" she commanded.

"We actually sent it a few days after you, just in case you had a need to use it. It should be in a hangar at the airport," the man replied.

"Ok good, call the pilot and have him ready to leave as soon as possible!"

Elsa hung up the phone and flew around the room, grabbing her belongings out of the drawers and cupboards and throwing them in her suitcase. She didn't notice the flurries filling the room until she felt a presence at the door. She looked up to see Tadashi staring into the room.

"Elsa are you ok?"

She very nearly started crying at the sight of him, she managed to hold it in however, and pulled the flurries back in.

"What's going on?" he asked, tentatively coming into the room.

"I have to go," she said, closing her suitcase and zipping it up.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked, bewildered, "this isn't because of-"

"No, something's happened to Anna," Elsa's breath hitched in her throat at the thought of something happening to her sister, "I have to go home, now."

"Elsa nothing is going to be flying out right now, there is a curfew." Tadashi tried to reason with her.

She shook her head.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you Tadashi, one of them being, I have my own jet. I have to go, now."

"Ok, well let me drive you to the airport," Tadashi took her suitcase and they rushed downstairs. Elsa followed him gratefully.

They drove in silence, Elsa keeping track of the cold inside of her, making sure it didn't overwhelm the car. The last thing she needed was to be stranded because she had frozen the fuel lines. Tadashi said nothing also, but kept glancing over at her with concern etched into his features.

He pulled up out the front at the drop off area, but Elsa directed him to drive out onto the tarmac.

"Uh I don't think I can do that…" Tadashi trailed off and just drove when he saw the look on Elsa's face. She directed him to the Jet and jumped out of the car.

Tadashi also jumped out, grabbing her suitcase from the back, which an official looking grounds man came to get off him.

Elsa looked up at Tadashi.

"Thank you for everything, I'm sorry to leave like this but I have to go," Elsa said.

Tadashi nodded, "your sister needs you."

Elsa slipped a piece of paper into Tadashi's hand and reached up for a very brief kiss. He closed his eyes and savored it. Too soon she was rushing away from him as the crew lowered the stairs to the plane.

"Right this way your majesty," he heard one of them say.

Tadashi blinked and glanced down at the piece of paper she had left him. It was an email address. He stuffed it in his pocket and watched as the plane taxied and took off. Slowly he returned to his car and drove home, the words of the crewman still ringing in his ears. Unable to let it rest, he pulled out his phone and googled Arendelle. It took a minute to load but when it did he nearly dropped the phone. The first image on the page was a picture of the queen and the princess. The queen was none other than the girl who had been living in his house and stealing his heart these last three weeks. Elsa was the queen of Arendelle.

* * *

KC


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa rushed down the hallway towards her sister's bedroom. A flurry of servants, personal guards and advisors following in her wake, trying to bring her up to speed on the events that had transpired in her absence. She couldn't hear a word of it though, so fixated was she on getting to her sister. She drew up short as she turned the corner and saw Kristoff leaning, dejected against the wall. She silenced her advisors with one hand and rushed to her brother in law.

He pushed off the wall and turned bloodshot eyes to her. She opened her arms and he almost fell into them, clinging onto her with desperation in his grip. She held him back for a moment before leaning back and questioning.

"Have you heard anything?"

Kristoff shook his head wearily, "Not a word,"

Elsa stood and turned to the door, ready to raise her hand to knock when it opened and the slightly balding doctor with oversized glasses came out into the hallway. Kristoff was at her side in an instant.

"How is she? Can I see her? Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor held up his hands

"Take it easy Kristoff, she is awake and you can both come in to see her now,"

The doctor backed out of the doorway and Kristoff rushed in to see his wife, Elsa following close behind.

Elsa paused when she saw Anna. She was lying back on the bed, eyes closed, looking physically exhausted and pale. Elsa watched as Kristoff dropped to his knees by her bedside and gently took one of her hands. She hung back a moment as they exchanged whispered words to each other and he pressed his forehead against hers.

Unable to wait any longer though, she stepped forward.

Anna's face lit up when she saw her

"Elsa!" she said, but then her face fell, "you're not supposed to be back until next month!"

"I know, but I couldn't stay away, not with whatever is going on with you," Elsa said softly, coming around the bed to sit on the edge and reaching out and grabbing Anna's free hand, Kristoff had not let go of the one he had claimed, and did not look like he was going to anytime soon.

"Did the doctor tell you what's wrong with you?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Anna nodded, putting on a brave face, but Elsa thought she could detect a trace of fear in her eyes.

"He said I have something called Placenta Praevia which is something to do with the placenta moving where it shouldn't. I'm sure it will all be fine though, I just need a little rest."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she said this, but Elsa still sensed the lie. This was more serious than Anna was letting on. She squeezed her sister's hand before rising off the bed to find the doctor.

He was standing in the corner, observing. She approached him and stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for seeing my sister," she said.

"It is an honor to serve your family your majesty," the doctor replied.

Elsa nodded her head politely, the customary politeness ingrained in her since childhood rising to the fore before she asked what was really burdening her.

"How bad is she?"

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment before beginning.

"Each case of Placenta Praevia is slightly different, some women being hardly affected, and some being affected quite disastrously. I'm afraid to say your sister is the worst case I have seen, though I have heard of one woman who… are you alright your majesty?"

Elsa had stumbled against the wall and frozen it, the ice creeping across the floor towards her sister and Kristoff. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath, drawing the ice back towards her and away from her sister. She was never harming HER with her ice powers again. She refocused on the doctor, waving away his concern.

"What can be done?" she asked.

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced over at Anna.

"I would suggest delivering the child as early as possible, however Arendelle does not have the best premature facilities. The baby may not survive the first few months of life."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and focused on not creating a flurry of snow. She knew that the child not surviving would destroy Anna.

An idea popped into the back of her head, and with it a small taste of hope. San Fransokio had the best medical facility in the world!

"Could she travel?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor looked startled so Elsa pressed on, "if we took her to a hospital that had the facilities to care for premature babies, could she travel to go there?"

"I… I suppose that could work," he said slowly, "actually that is a fantastic idea your majesty! The sooner the better!"

Elsa snapped out her cell phone.

"Garrison, please have the jet ready to fly Anna, Kristoff, Doctor Anderson and myself to San Fransokio as soon as possible, please also get our things packed and stowed right away."

"Consider it done."

Elsa ended the call and turned back to the doctor.

"Pack your things, and please call ahead to the San Fransokio hospital to advise them of our arrival, inform whoever will be taking care of my sister of the particulars of her case."

The doctor bowed and exited the room in order to do her bidding. Elsa made her way back over to the bed. Anna's eyes were open and she was sleepily talking to Kristoff.

"Anna," Elsa softly interrupted them and her sister's eyes met hers.

"We are going to make you better," she said. To her surprise Anna's eyes filled with tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Anna its ok! Shhhh," Elsa quickly sat down and reached out, stroking the hair out of her sisters face.  
"No no no no, please don't! The doctor said… he said I'd have to… that the baby wouldn't… no I cant do that!" Anna dissolved into sobs, burying her face in her hands.

"No Anna no, it doesn't have to be like that! We are going to fly you to the best hospital in the world, one with the best Premature Baby care so your baby will be fine, and so will you!"

Kristoff raised questioning eyes to Elsa, who motioned she would clue him in later before returning her attention to her sister, who had clamed down only slightly.

"Where are we going?" she sniffed.

"San Fransokio," Elsa told her.

"Oh! Yes, Elsa that's great! And they have what we need?"

"They have the best premmie lab in the world, your baby will be fine," Elsa promised.

"I have to go now and get some things organized,"

"Ok," Anna's eyelids drooped heavily. It looked like the crying spell had exhausted her. Elsa looked over at Kristoff, but his attention was on his wife. She watched as he watched her protectively, stoking her knuckles with one hand, and reaching out to wipe the tears from her face with the other. Her heart tugged and she thought of Tadashi. She wondered how he was doing and what he thought of her now. She shrugged the thought away, but could not contain a small swirl of joy that warmed her heart at the thought that she could see him again soon.

* * *

Tadashi lay back on his bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, playing the last three weeks over and over again in his mind.

Had it been her intention to make a fool of him?

He lifted his arm, holding the piece of paper she had left him so he could see it without sitting up.

An email address.

He didn't understand. She was the queen of a small country, why would she leave him her email address if she didn't want him to contact her?

Then again, why would a queen want to keep in contact with some guy who hasn't even finished his degree?

He mentally went through every moment they spent together, analyzing every look and touch before he scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the trashcan by his desk. It wasn't like he was going to be seeing her again anytime soon. No way was he going to keep making a fool of himself.

Dejected he sat up and meandered down to the garage, where Hiro was working on his presentation for the showcase. He needed something to focus his mind on right now. A good robotics project would be just the thing.

* * *

KC


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa stood outside the café door staring up at the un-illuminated sign. It was late at night and Cass's café was dark and empty, the Hamada's probably ensconced in the upstairs living area. Doubt and confusion chilled her heart and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep in inside. It had been almost two weeks since she had left Tadashi with her email address and she hadn't heard from him. Since they had been back in San Fransokio, she had been spending most of her days with Anna and Kristoff at the hospital, and her nights on conference calls with Garrison, who had taken over the administrative duties in the absence of the royals. It didn't leave a lot of time for catching up with the friends she had made while she was here, but her heart ached at the fact that she was so close, but couldn't see them. With a sigh and one last glance at the café, she turned and started back before she could be missed.

* * *

She got back to the hospital to find Kristoff asleep in a chair, draped over the side of Anna's bed. Anna was awake however, and running her fingers gently through his hair. She looked up as Elsa entered.

"Hey you," she whispered, "where did you get to?"

"I just went for a walk," Elsa explained.

Anna reached out to her, and Elsa came over to sit on the other side of the bed, grasping her sister's hand.

"You seem sad," Anna commented.

Elsa tried to smile but it fell quickly and she looked down at her lap.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna pushed gently, the concern evident in her eyes.

Elsa took a deep breath, still not one hundred percent comfortable with this whole being open thing, but she reminded herself that Anna was her sister; she cared for her deeply and could maybe offer some advice on the situation.

"Do you remember me telling you about Tadashi?" she asked.

Anna smiled, leaning her head back against the pillows and closing her eyes.

"How could I forget? I knew you had a thing for him before you did!"

"You did not!" Elsa refused to believe she could be read that easily, especially from the other side of the world.

"Did so! I could tell by the way you said his name" Anna glanced out of the side of her eyes at her sister, offering a cheeky grin.

Elsa smiled back. This was Anna she was talking to. It was like her sister had a sixth sense about Elsa.

"So what happened?" Anna asked.

"Well of course I rushed out of town the night you collapsed, but I left him an email address to contact me. I thought maybe he… but maybe I was just projecting… anyway, I haven't heard anything, and I sort of… well... I really liked him." Elsa painfully tried to articulate.

"What happened the night you called? I don't remember," Anna asked.

Elsa smiled, the memory warming her heart.

"I kissed him,"

Anna's eyes widened and she reached out and playfully swatted Elsa on the shoulder

"How dare you, tell me that when I can't jump up and scream about it!"

"Shh, please don't get too excited," Elsa looked at her sisters extended belly, unsure what over excitement would do to her condition.

Anna waved her off, "I'm fine really," she took a deep breath to calm down, "ok I will be calm, but you have to tell me everything!"

Elsa chuckled quietly, "Anna, I already told you everything."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I know, but then I collapsed and medications blurred out my memory. So tell me again, how was it? Did he like it? Did _you_ like it? What happened next? Oh Elsa I have to know!"

Her voice had raised a notch or two which semi-roused Kristoff who snored and shifted in the chair, causing the sisters to look at each other and giggle.

Elsa sighed and shifted to the chair beside the bed, Anna watching her carefully. Eventually Elsa leaned forward and started.

She talked for a long time, sharing the whole story from start to finish. When she was done, she looked up to see if her sister was still awake. She was, but barely.

"You should go see him," a sleepy Anna suggested.

Elsa shook her head, "look at me, keeping you awake when you should be resting!" she got up and tucked the blanket more firmly around her sister, "there's only a week until you are going to deliver, you need to keep up your strength!"

Elsa smiled as she saw that her sister had already dropped off. She looked at the chair in the corner, and exhaustedly dropped into it, closing her eyes and thinking she had never been more tired in her life. tomorrow, she thought, tomorrow she would go and see Tadashi.

* * *

The bell over the café door rang out, but Tadashi had six coffees to make, so he didn't even glance up as he called out an "I'll be right with you,"

It was just typical that the minute Aunt Cass ran out to do the deliveries, a rush started and of course Hiro was in the garage working on his presentation for the showcase, there was only a week before he would be up on the stage presenting his idea.

Tadashi pumped out the beverages as the thought about how he was so proud of how far his little brother had come. He was a good kid, all he had needed was a nudge in the right direction.

Tadashi finished pouring the milk and froth into the last of the order, making sure that he made the perfect pattern before handing it over to the gentleman. The middle-aged man unceremoniously put the takeaway lid on the cup and walked out the door. Tadashi turned, looking for the most recent customer, stopping in his tracks when he saw her.

"Hi Tadashi," Elsa said quietly.

He just stared back, cohesive thought gone. What was she doing here? How long had she been here? Why couldn't he speak right now? Was it her that smelled of strawberries?

"Are you ok?" she asked, hesitantly, concern washing over his features and snapping him out of his moment.

"Uh, yeah, I'm… uh, how are you?" he asked, unsure of whether or not to call her 'your majesty', but opting against it due to the words sticking in his throat. He turned to wipe the steamer on the coffee machine.

He heard a soft sigh.

"I'm ok," she said. He turned to look at her again but she was staring out the window and looking like she was regretting coming, like she was about to walk out of his life for the second time. His heart twisted painfully at the thought and, ignoring the fact that she was a queen, and clinging to the memory of the kiss she had given him before she left, he spoke.

"Hey, I cant take a break right now, but when Cass gets back, did you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

She smiled at him looking relieved and nodded quickly. He couldn't help but smile back, equally as relieved. He pointed a thumb to the back room; "Gogo and Honey are out the back if you wanted to say hi,"

"Thank you Tadashi," she reached out and squeezed his hand and he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment, but then she was around the counter and out the back. He smiled at the girlish screams he heard and he imagined them jumping and hugging and generally being girls as he wiped the bench in preparation for more customers.

* * *

"How is Hiro doing with his presentation?" Elsa asked conversationally as they strolled leisurely down the street.

"Hiro is fine, great actually," Tadashi answered, "what about your sister, is she ok?"

Elsa frowned, scrunching her nose. "She's still in a pretty fragile condition, but we think she is going to be ok,"

Tadashi felt the weight and burden of her words, and without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. She squeezed back and smiled up at him briefly, feeling herself fall for this guy more and more.

"What's wrong with her? Or do you not want to talk about it?" he asked.

They came across a bench and sat down. The bench happened to be overlooking the university, and Elsa stared at it for a moment, regretful that she had been unable to complete her exchange program. She turned to Tadashi

"She has a condition called Placenta Praevia, which basically means the placenta has moved to where it shouldn't be, and both her and the baby's life are at risk if something goes wrong,"

"oh my gosh! Elsa.." Tadashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she felt herself relax into his embrace.

"we had to come here because the hospital in Arendelle can't handle premature babies, and if the baby died, I don't think Anna would ever get over it." She drew a shuddering breath, "the doctors said they couldn't deliver until she was 21 weeks to give the baby its best chance, so she's due to go in for surgery next week," the last words were whispered as she felt the terror squeeze its gold fist around her heart, for all the things that could go wrong, for the chance that she could lose her sister and her niece or nephew all on one day. Only Tadashi's arm around her shoulder and his warm embrace kept her from spiraling out of control and freezing the bench on which they sat. She leaned into his warmth.

"San Fransokio have the best premmie lab in the world, your sister is in good hands," Tadashi said.

"I know," Elsa said, "it's the biggest reason we came here."

Tadashi looked at her questioningly, "but not the only reason?"

Elsa blushed and looked away, shifting slightly so his arm came off her shoulder.

"I also wanted to see you again. To ask… I wanted to find out why you never wrote me," she said softly, staring at the ground.

Tadashi blinked.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," he admitted, "I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

Elsa looked up at him, studying his expression.

"I don't understand," she said after a moment.

Tadashi hung his head and exhaled.

"I overheard one of the crew at your plane call you 'your majesty', so I went home and googled, and what do you know? You are the queen of a small country! and I'm still finishing my applied science degree… not exactly a match made in heaven." Frustration and defeat leaked out through his tone and Elsa sat back, unsure what to do.

"Oh." She said quietly.

It was true it was never her intention to fall for Tadashi. The match was not advantageous for her kingdom, not to mention he would have to shift his entire life for her should he decide that he wanted to be with her.

But fall for him she had, and now she didn't care about the lecturing her advisors would give her. She only saw the chance to have the love that her sister and Kristoff shared and she wanted that.

But did Tadashi? She looked over at him, unable to read his expression. Maybe it was all too much for him, maybe that's why he didn't write? It made sense.

"Ok well, thank you for letting me vent about my sister," she said woodenly, rising to leave.

"Elsa, don't go," Tadashi reached for her hand, catching it before she could get away.

"Its ok Tadashi, I understand, I wont bother you anymore," she wriggled her wrist to get free but he held tight, sighing in frustration.

"Elsa, I wanted to email you, but I didn't want to bother you."

"You thought hearing from you would bother me?"

Tadashi shrugged and looked away.

"I left you that email address because I thought that maybe… of course, maybe it was just me… but I thought maybe you and I had a chance at…" Elsa shook her head, her face flushing bright red.

Tadashi stared at her, remembering their times together, the times he had caught her staring at him, the way their arms would brush up against each other as they walked side by side, the kiss she had given him in the lounge room and the one at the airport.

"Oh," he said.

Elsa sighed, "You're an idiot," she muttered.

"Yes, I am, yes," Tadashi agreed, standing and moving around so they faced each other. "I'm sorry Elsa, I do like you. A lot. I should have emailed you."

Elsa's heart warmed at his words. It wasn't just her!

"I guess I don't know how this all will work," he continued, "but if you are up for finding out, I mean only if you want to, which I'm guessing by this conversation you do, but hey, its ok if you don't-"

"Tadashi?" Elsa interrupted

"Uh, yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

* * *

KC


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was practically glowing as she walked up the hospital corridor to her sister's room. She was still warm inside from the day spent with Tadashi. Was it wrong to feel so happy with her sister in such a precarious time? She frowned at her quandary as she pushed open the door to her sister's room.

"Oh no,"

Elsa's head snapped up at Anna's voice, dread filling her heart.

"Oh no what? What's wrong?" she rushed to the side of the bed, noticing absently that Kristoff had his feet up and his arms behind his head, not exactly a ready-for-anything pose.

"How did it go? Was it awful?" Anna looked sympathetically at Elsa. Elsa frowned, confused.

"Awful? No, it was wonderful! Why would you think it was awful?"

Anna's eyes widened, "oh, you were frowning fiercely when you came in, I just thought-"

Elsa laughed, "I was frowning because I was wondering if it was ok for me to be so happy with you in here."

"Oh Elsa, of course its ok!" Anna looked on the verge of crying. Elsa knelt beside the bed and took her hands.

"If its ok, then you're not allowed to cry," she admonished her sister.

Anna let out a half-sob half-laugh, "but they are happy tears! And pregnant women are allowed to cry all they want!"

Kristoff nodded knowingly from his chair. "Just let it happen," he advised Elsa.

The girls giggled and, wiping away her tears, Anna pushed Elsa to tell her everything, which she happily did until the doctor came in to take her vitals.

"I've got to go call Garrison, I'll see you tomorrow!" Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and went to leave the room. She rushed down the corridor, checking her blackberry and nearly bowled someone over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she reached out and looked up to find Tadashi, "Tadashi! What are you doing here?" she broke into a wide grin.

"Well I thought I'd come see your sister," he presented a bouquet of flowers, "but it seems they have extra security around her and wouldn't let me through. I had to sneak in when the guard was distracted. It seems they didn't believe me when I told them I knew you." He raised one eyebrow and grinned.

Elsa's eyes widened and she laughed, looking over his shoulder, she saw the guard marching their way. Eyes lighting up with a mischievous plan, she pushed Tadashi against the wall, and pressed her lips eagerly to his, watching out of the corner of her eye as the guard faltered, then quickly turned and went back to his post.

Closing her eyes completely she savored the feeling of Tadashi's arms coming around her and holding her to him, his lips moving oh so sweetly against hers.

Tadashi looked dazed but happy when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"The guard will believe you next time," was all she said, taking his hand, "come, I want you to meet my sister."

* * *

Tadashi watched fascinatedly as Elsa paced the floor, her face a study in concentration, two small frown lines creasing her forehead as she listened to what her advisors were telling her.

She glanced over and caught him staring. He smiled and gave her a small wave. She smiled back, but then went to the sliding door and moved it closed. Tadashi tried not to let that hurt, turning his attention back to the steaming bowl of spaghetti bolognaise she had presented to him not long ago, just before taking the phone call from Garrison.

He had finished the pasta, washed and dried his dishes, and was absently flicking through the channels on the massive television in the suite when Elsa finally reappeared, and apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, climbing onto the sofa beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking over at him anxiously.

"It's ok," Tadashi said, "do you want me to go so you can get some rest?"

Elsa looked disappointed for a moment before looking at the floor.

"I suppose that's a good idea," she muttered.

Tadashi rose to his feet and Elsa got up also. She shuffled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling when he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"I hate that those phone calls take so long, I wanted to spend some time with you," she said into his chest. He squeezed her gently in response.

"You have a lot going on right now," he said gently.

Elsa leaned back and looked up at him.

"What if you stayed here?" she questioned, then blushed, "not like that though, I mean I have a suite, you can have your pick of three bedrooms?" she moved out of his embrace, flustered.

Tadashi looked at her, considering for a moment.

"Of course, you probably want to be close to home and work, never mind, forget I mentioned it. I will just have to catch up with you later."

She was trying to be strong, but she looked so vulnerable that Tadashi's heart wrenched, he didn't want to leave her here alone right now. She had a lot on her plate, she could use a friend right now.

"I can stay," he said softly.

Elsa's eyes flew to his and she smiled, taking his breath away.

They sat back down on the couch, Elsa leaning against his chest, and his arms wrapped securely around her. He asked her questions about what it was like being the queen of a country; she asked him questions about his brother and what he remembered of his family. They talked and laughed and even shared a few sweet kisses.

"Anna really liked you," Elsa said sleepily.

Tadashi grinned, remembering the exchange. Anna's eyes had widened and she had grinned appreciatively, winking at her sister as though he couldn't see her. She had spent the next 20 minutes chattering happily about all of her favorite memories of Elsa before Elsa had begged off, advising she really needed to call Garrison before he had a hernia.

"Bring Tadashi back tomorrow!" Anna had called cheerily after them.

"I'm glad she liked me, I liked her," Tadashi said, coming back to the present. There was no response. He glanced down. Elsa was fast asleep in his arms. He grinned to himself like an idiot before leaning back and closing his eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he wouldn't have moved for the world.

* * *

KC


	7. Chapter 7

"I really should go," Tadashi said.

Elsa snuggled closer to him in protest before sighing and relinquishing him. He pulled her up with him as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close.

"I don't want to but…"

"I know," she said softly, "Hiro's presentation is this afternoon." Tadashi nodded and cupped her chin, making her look up at him. She smiled up at him, reaching up and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Tadashi smiled as they drew apart, "I hate leaving you!" he moaned. Elsa smiled playfully, tilting her head.

"Then don't," she teased. Tadashi smiled and leaned in for another kiss before pulling away and grabbing his coat. Elsa walked him to the door. She knew she needed to get to the hospital. Anna was booked in for delivery around the same time Hiro would be presenting.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked, standing in the doorway as he walked down the hall. Tadashi gazed at her fondly.

"You can count on it," he said before turning and jogging down the stairs. Elsa returned to the apartment, grinning like a teenager. She checked her blackberry and the smile dimmed, checking the clock. She had a couple of hours before she needed to be at the hospital. Quickly, she headed over to her computer and started working through the mountain of emails that had piled up.

* * *

WISH HIRO GOOD LUCK FOR ME

Tadashi smiled down at the text Elsa had just sent him, a warm feeling spreading through his gut. He was falling for her. With every passing hour he fell a little further. He knew it was fast, and he knew he couldn't say anything because he would probably scare her off, but he was fairly certain he had lost his heart to the Queen of Arendelle. He daydreamed for a moment about their future together. She, ruling her kingdom, and he, working on technological advances so they would not be stuck in the past – in future, their pregnant women would not have to fly to another country for premature baby treatment. He would make sure of it. Eventually they would get engaged, then married, maybe have a couple of kids…

"What are you grinning at?" Hiro asked, bumping his shoulder

Tadashi blushed, embarrassed at how he had let his imagination run away with him. Shaking his head, he refocused on the here and now.

"Nothing," he quickly put the phone in his pocket and focused on his little brother, "Are you ready for this?"

Hiro shrugged as though he hadn't a care in the world, "I was born ready!"

"Ok lets go then," the pair headed downstairs to be herded into the car by scattered aunt Cass.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Elsa gently brushed some hair off her sisters' face.

Anna looked up at her and Elsa's heart nearly exploded at the vulnerability she saw in her eyes. She wished there was more she could do for her sister, but all she could do right now was be there for her. Anna grabbed her hand and Elsa squeezed it. "It is going to be ok, you are in the best hands possible here," she promised. "I'll be right outside the whole time,"

Anna nodded and looked over at her husband who was on the other side of the bed. He had her other hand in a vice-like grip and looked more scared than Anna.

She smiled bravely up at him and he kissed her.

"Take care of yourself in there,"

"I will," she whispered.

The nurses came and ushered Elsa and Kristoff out of the room so they could prep Anna for surgery. Kristoff stood looking lost at the closed portal. Elsa came up beside him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Anna will be fine," she promised, "She's survived worse than this before,"

Kristoff nodded, still looking grim.

"I just wish it was me, not her. I wish she didn't have to suffer."

Elsa looked at the closed door, squeezing her brother in law, "Me too."

* * *

Elsa came back into the waiting room carrying two cups of coffee. She glanced around for Kristoff – he had not been able to sit still since the doctors had kicked them out of Anna's room, and saw him sitting on the far side of the room, his head hanging in his hands. She went over and sat down beside him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"They should be done by now," he sounded so weary.

Elsa glanced at the clock and saw it had been almost two hours. She had been trying to distract herself for most of that time by going through emails and checking on things with Garrison. She frowned at the clock, sure that she read somewhere this week that C-sections were supposed to take 45 minutes maximum. Dread pooling in her gut, she rose to speak with the receptionist.

"Excuse me, can you please give me some information on my sister?" she asked quietly.

The young woman smiled up at her, "Name?"

"Anna Bjorgman,"

The nurse typed the name into the computer.

"All I can tell you is she is still in surgery. I'm sure the doctor will come right out to see you when they are done." She beamed up at Elsa.

"They were supposed to be done over an hour ago, is there any way you can find out any more?"

"I'm sorry, you will have to wait until the doctor comes out to see you."

The smile had dimmed. Elsa was about to push further, maybe even pull out the queen card, but her phone rang.

"Elsa? Elsa oh my gosh! There's been an accident!"

"Whoa hold up, who is this? What's going on?" Elsa tried to identify the voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Honey Lemon, oh Elsa, there's been a terrible accident at the University!"

A cold feeling started in Elsa's chest.

"Is everyone ok? What happened?" she cried. She heard Honey crying on the other end. "Honey, talk to me, tell me what's going on!"

She heard some background noise and a siren as the phone was passed onto someone.

"Who is this? What's going on?" she pleaded.

"Elsa, it's Wasabi. There was an explosion at the showcase tonight. Tadashi-" he paused.

"What? Tadashi what?" he had to be ok, he just had to be.

"Tadashi was inside when it happened." His voice broke and she heard him sob.

Elsa blinked a few times as the words hit her, then hit her again. She dropped the phone – distantly hearing it clatter on the ground. She noticed the device had frozen solid – shards of ice skittering across the floor at impact. She numbly checked the rest of her surroundings, but she hadn't frozen anything else – yet. Turning, she darted to the door, needing to escape the sudden claustrophobia impeding her breathing. She fought against the cold inside her, fighting to draw it in – to not set off another winter. Once she knew she had control, she started running. She didn't even know where she was going at first – she just ran blindly. Maybe if she ran fast enough the pain that had suddenly started attacking her heart would be left behind.

Eventually her burning lungs urged her to stop. She glanced around, noticing she was at the park where she and Tadashi had sat on a bench and decided to give a relationship a try. She glanced around and saw the bench at the top of the hill. She walked up, cresting the hill and taking in the sight of the university.

The entire auditorium was engulfed in flames and black smoke billowed out of the windows. She stared in uncomprehending horror at the sight of the building.

 _Tadashi was inside when it happened_. Wasabi's words echoed in her ear and the dull pain she had tried to outrun overtook her. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into her hands. Sinking to the ground she let the grief overtake her, not even noticing the flurries that surrounded her and turned the park white.

* * *

 **KC**

 ***Braces for hate-fire***

 **So basically I put this chapter off for aaaaaaaaages because while this was the original direction I was heading in when I started the piece, I changed my mind back and forth several times and I hadn't decided if I was actually going to go in this direction. Then when I did decide to, I didn't want to write it. I've not written much like this at all (I much prefer happy sappy scenes) so feedback would be appreciated if you can find it within your heart to forgive me.**

 **I do promise that this isn't the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was high in the blue sky, not a cloud in sight, but as Elsa stood on the balcony of the ice palace, staring at the horizon, she did not appreciate the beauty of the sky or the way the waves of the ocean rippled. She wondered instead if the pain in her heart would ever really go away. Maybe she had trapped it in when she walled up her heart. She glanced down at the city of Arendelle, bustling with activity and noticed a couple of trade ships approaching, laden with goods. If nothing else, the city was in good hands with her sister and Kristoff at the helm. She lifted her gaze from the city to the sky again and closed her eyes, letting herself remember.

Tadashi.

His goofy smile, the way she felt when he wrapped his arms around her. The soft pressure of his lips on hers.

The way she never told him how she really felt.

Had it really been two years already since the accident? Opening her eyes Elsa turned from the horizon and made her way back inside, ignoring the many statues that littered the rooms.

Since her unofficial abdication from the throne – Anna refused to make it official – something of a legend had gone out about a beautiful queen with a heart of ice who sat enthroned in an ice castle. The legend stated that whoever could thaw her heart would win her hand and so many fools had taken it upon themselves to try to win her heart. She could see right through most of them – in it for the glory, the intrigue, the crown at the end of it, and so, it was very few who left her palace unfrozen. She had little patience for such selfish ambition these days. Especially days like today. Exactly two years since the accident.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her head whipped around at the sound of a knock on the door. She frowned. The visitor who chose to visit today was going to be very unlucky indeed. She allowed the doors to open, but went to her throne, sitting regally upon it and throwing out an imposing air. Woe be to whoever tried to win her icy heart today.

It was not a suitor who approached however, it was her sister.

"Anna," Elsa thawed – just a little bit. She remained seated on the throne however and her sister looked up from the throne room floor.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said quietly, casting her gaze around the room, taking in all the human statues, "You've had a few visitors since I was here last."

Anna tried to keep the judgement out of her tone, but Elsa still stiffened at the disappointment and sadness she picked up. Anna wouldn't understand. She had Kristoff. What did she know of the pain in Elsa's heart? So she said nothing, keeping her gaze on her sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring Kristy, she was unwell this morning,"

A pang of concern pierced through her icy barrier for a moment, but was soon assuaged as Anna, being Anna, kept talking.

"She's going to be fine, it's just a little cold, but I wanted to see you, especially today." Anna focused on Elsa, who looked pointedly away, well aware of how her sister could see into the depths of her. She was not ready for the kind of scrutiny her sister could give. She knew what she had come to say. She had heard it the last six times that Anna had visited.

"Elsa, you need to move on," Anna said softly, "this isn't healthy."

Elsa clenched her teeth. Anna was the only one who could get away with talking to her like this. Anyone else would be frozen on the spot right now.

Anna sighed, "anyway, this came for you," she pulled out an envelope, leaving it on a table as she made her way out of the throne room. Elsa turned to glance at the envelope before watching her sister as she left.

"Kristy is having her second birthday party tonight; you would be welcome to come if you like," Anna turned at the door, trying one more time.

"Thank you, but I must decline," Elsa said, her eyes on the floor near her sisters feet.

"Ok, well… I'll see you when I can make it back then. I love you Elsa,"

Elsa watched her sisters retreating back, wondering why the returning words stuck as a lump in her throat. She watched her sister as she walked out of the palace, and then moved to the balcony so she could watch her journey down the mountain. She thought she caught Anna wiping at her cheeks and felt momentarily guilty to be causing her sister so much sorrow. But thinking of her sister's pain only reminded her of her own, and she couldn't sustain the guilt for long at all.

Passing back through the throne room, Elsa's attention caught on the letter Anna had brought. She reached over and opened it.

 _Elsa,_

She nearly threw the letter away – she was still a queen, who would be addressing her so informally? She checked the signature.

 _Hiro_

She dropped the letter in her surprise – she hadn't heard from Hiro, from any of them in two years! Shaking, she knelt down and picked up the letter.

 _Elsa,_

 _I hope you'll forgive me for addressing you so informal, but we really need your help. These past two years my friends and I have formed a crime fighting team to help keep San Fransokio safe, but we have come up against a new threat – a villain with fire powers. So far we have been unable to defeat him. I know it's a long shot, but I feel that you with your icy powers could be a great addition to our team and with your help we can capture this guy._

 _If you are interested, you can either return a letter or just come to San Fransokio. We are still at the same place._

 _Hope to hear from you – Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred all say hello._

 _Hiro_

Elsa stared at the letter. She had never told Tadashi about her powers, how did Hiro know? She considered whether or not it was a prank. It was a dangerous one if so. And Anna had delivered the letter – was she behind this? She couldn't be. It would be too cruel. She supposed the legend of the snow queen could have made it even to San Fransokio. Hiro was a genius, he could have put two and two together. She re-read the letter. Should she go help? Surprisingly, a desire to do so rose within her. She tried to squish it down. She had not wanted to do anything in two years! Not royal engagements, not birthdays or anniversaries, nothing! She wanted to be left alone in solitude to do whatever she wanted, and to not lose anyone again! She looked down at the parchment in her hands. There was something so tempting about becoming a super hero though. Maybe if she did this she could finally move on, she could get back to her life. Maybe this would give her purpose again.

But that was crazy. Fighting villains, being a superhero? She was a queen for goodness sake! Folding the letter, she placed it back on the table when a red and purple flash in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She stared in amazement as a large robot landed on her balcony, a small person jumping off his back.

"Elsa?" Hiro called.

Elsa was frozen with surprise. Hiro was here! At her ice castle! How had he found her?

Hiro came inside, spotting her straight away. He ran up to her.

"Elsa! Please, you have to come quickly, I need your help!"

"Wh-wh-what's happened?" she asked, cursing herself inwardly. Queens did not stutter, no matter how surprised or off balance they were!

"Did you get my letter?" he asked. Elsa nodded mutely. Definitely not a prank then.

"We faced him – the fire guy – and he incapacitated the whole gang! We managed to get away, but the guys aren't going to be able to fight anytime soon, we need to stop this guy!"

his expression became determined and his eyes – so much like those of Tadashi – pleaded with her. She found herself agreeing to come help out.

"Thank you Elsa!" he hopped onto the robots back. The robot turned to Elsa.

"Hello, I am Baymax – may I escort you to San Fransokio?"

Elsa blinked. "wait, we're leaving now?"

Hiro nodded, face serious.

"uh, I'd really rather-"

"Baymax can carry you."

The robot bowed to her.

"Excuse me, your majesty,"

With that the robot scooped her up, and Hiro dropped her a face mask with a breathing apparatus.

"Here, you'll need this."

She fixed the mask over her face and a minute later they were flying – faster than her jet! She couldn't believe the speed at which they travelled! She shrieked and clung to the robot, squeezing her eyes closed. The flight however was smooth, and soon she relaxed. They made it to San Fransokio in a matter of hours.

They landed on the roof of a huge mansion overlooking the city. Elsa's breathing hitched as she took in the sight. The bridge, the city, the air purifiers. She had missed this place more than she had realised. She purposely did not look towards the university. Had no desire to know whether or not they had rebuilt the auditorium, though she suspected they had needed to.

"C'mon let's go talk to the team and come up with a plan to get this guy!"

Hiro's face was so resolved, Elsa turned and followed him down the stairs and through the elegant halls of the massive house. She wondered who's house they were at when they walked past a family portrait featuring Fred. She paused at the picture. Fred was a millionaire? Elsa never would have guessed that! She hurried after Hiro as he entered a room where the gang were draped over various pieces of furniture.

"Elsa!" Honey sat up, wincing in pain.

"Honey! Are you ok?" Elsa asked, wondering at the sudden ease with which she was caring about other people again. Was it the whirlwind events of the last few hours? She had been so blindsided by Hiro turning up, she hadn't had time to build walls against these friends whom she hadn't seen in two years. It felt a bit scary to suddenly care again. Swallowing, she made a conscious effort to keep the walls down, and decided that when she got home, she was going to go to Anna and make things better there too. Her sister was right. She needed to move on.

Elsa surveyed the room – Fred was nowhere to be seen, Wasabi was washing his arm, where it looked like he had quite a severe burn, and Gogo was unconscious on the couch next to Honey.

"What happened?" her question was ignored however as Fred burst through the doors.

"I've got it!" he crowed triumphantly, holding a couple of tubes of healing salve aloft, and a flask in his other hand

"Elsa, hey," he said casually – as though it was no big deal that the absent queen of Arendelle was in his house. He tossed a tube over to Wasabi who began rubbing the lotion over his burn. It looked better after only a few minutes. Elsa shook her head. San Fransokio was indeed the medical capital of the world. Fred handed the other tube over to Honey who applied it to her own burns.

"Thanks Fred,"

Fred walked over to Gogo and gently patted her face. Her eyes squinted open.

"What happened?" She groaned, trying to get up, but not strong enough. Determination overtook her features and she made herself sit up – panting with the effort of it. She grabbed the flask in Fred's hands and drank deeply, sighing with relief moments later.

Elsa turned to Hiro, her eyes demanding an explanation. Hiro shrugged.

"We've never fought anyone with fire powers before, our weapons are… less than useful."

"My blades don't cut his fire at all!" Wasabi said, rubbing ointment into his arm, "It went right through them, I was useless!"

"Gogo's flying discs were pretty good, or they would have been if they hadn't melted before they got close enough to do any damage," Honey offered, "But most of my chemicals are flammable, and one even caused an explosion." She ducked her head in embarrassment, "I should probably stay behind next time you guys face him."

Fred patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Elsa glanced around the room at this team of obviously established super heroes. What did they expect her to do?

Hiro caught her look.

"We figured your ice and snow might at least diminish his firepower so we could stand a better chance at defeating him." Hiro said.

"You do realise fire melts snow don't you?" She said.

"Yeah, but it's magic snow right? It's gotta be stronger than the stuff that falls from the sky, plus, we can teach you some fighting tricks, and even if you only lessen the fire rather than overcome it completely, that would be a huge help." Hiro jumped into a chair by a screen and started typing away at some program, pulling up video footage captured by Baymax of the fight they had lost, analyzing their enemy and looking for a way to defeat him. The gang gathered around behind him, making comments and pointing out potential weaknesses. Elsa watched in amazement.

"Honey, can you look into a chemical mix that could maybe snuff out fire? Maybe something that steals the oxygen or something like that? Also, whatever nonflammable chemicals that will help."

"I'll look into it!" Honey pulled out a small tablet and began typing away.

"Wasabi and Fred, can you show Elsa some stuff – fighting, defense… anything you think she'll need to know?"

Wasabi nodded and Fred bowed.

"If you would follow me to the gymnasium your majesticness?"

Elsa nodded and followed as Hiro, Baymax and Gogo huddled, trying to come up with a plan of attack. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

There was a target set up at the end of the gym. Fred guided her to about 20 feet away and told her to hit the target.

"With what?"

"With your magic, let's see what you've got!" Fred grinned enthusiastically, and Elsa wondered at his vivacity. Would she ever feel so enthusiastic again? Frowning, she turned to the target, reaching out her hands, she blasted magic, completely freezing the target, and ice creeping up the wall behind it.

"Woah! That was way cool! Do it again!"

Elsa gave a small smile at Fred's enthusiasm and blasted the target again.

"Can you do anything else?" Wasabi was leaning against a bench behind them.

"Like what?" Elsa turned to face him.

"Form shapes out of ice? Daggers or arrows may be useful. A shield is a must."

Elsa thought on it. She had never formed specific weapons out of her ice before. The one time she had used it in a combat sense was when Hans and his men had captured her and returned her to the castle at Arendelle, but even then, her ice had been raw, unpolished. She stared down at her hands, ice forming over them. She focused until she had a small weapon in her hand. The dagger sparkled under the fluorescent lights and she smiled up at Wasabi.

"Very good," he nodded approvingly then motioned to the target, "Can you hit the target with it?"

* * *

Elsa lay on her bed that night staring up at the ornate ceiling – Fred had offered the gang a suite of rooms in the mansion. She was relieved and a little sad. She wanted to see the room she had stayed in when she stayed with the Hamadas, but was also grateful that she didn't have to. The busy events of the day had not left her emotionally fortified to deal with something like that. She was bone weary – Fred and Wasabi had worked her hard, moving from working with magic to some martial arts. She had learned defensive and offensive maneuvers and had practiced shielding until she thought she was going to faint from exhaustion. She had picked it up fairly quickly, and found a satisfaction in being good at this.

She wondered, for a moment, at how happy and adjusted the gang all seemed. None of them seemed as broken up as she had been. None of them seemed to still be struggling with Tadashi's death. How had they managed it? Was their life of fighting crime so fulfilling? She rolled over and curled on her side. She had been devastated and broken. She had completely withdrawn from everyone who cared about her and isolated herself with her pain. Perhaps therein lay the answer. These guys had surrounded themselves with support, with friends. They had helped each other through the grief. Like Anna had tried to do for her, but she had locked her out. Again. Elsa felt a tear drip down her face. she squeezed her eyes closed against further tears and turned her thoughts back to today's training session. Better to focus on things less dangerous to her emotional stability. Elsa went back through everything she had learned today until she fell asleep.

* * *

KC


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't think about where you_ are. Elsa commanded herself. It was impossible though. They were on the rooftop of the new auditorium at the university. Gogo had managed to figure out that their adversary was after something in the chemical labs, and so they had concocted this idea to intercept him on the roof. Elsa took a deep breath and tried her hardest not to think of Tadashi, but found it impossible. This was where he had died. This was where she had lost him. Her hands shook as she remembered the sight of the place billowing with flames.

 _Concentrate!_ Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath before glancing out from her hiding place. She was crouched behind one of the vents near the corner. She peered around the corner to see the gang, standing out in the open, waiting for the mysterious fire wielder. Her heart pounded. This was madness. This would not work. There was no way-

A blur of light and heat bounded onto the rooftop, interrupting her doubts. Elsa took a deep breath. This was it. No more time for second guessing, this was what she was here for. The stranger burned brightly for a moment before subduing his flame. Elsa stared in wonder. _He_ was burning. The actual person. It was amazing! It was also dangerous. She tensed and readied herself to step in were she to be needed. Due to her lack of experience the team had told her to hang back, to only join in if necessary, so here she hid, waiting for her moment, watching every move so that she could keep her friends safe.

Hiro and Baymax stood to the front with Honey and Fred flanking them. Fred's suit was flame retardant so those four took point with Gogo and Wasabi behind them.

"What do you want?" Hiro yelled at the stranger. He was shrouded with a mask and dark clothing. Even gloves, all of which had surprisingly survived the flames he wielded. Elsa stared, curious. Was the clothing like her own? Made out of the element he wielded? She strained to hear the reply, but couldn't.

"I can't let you do that," Hiro was saying, crouching into an attack position. Gogo launched some disks from behind him, narrowly missing the guy. Honey punched in a code to her chemical purse but before it could eject one of her balls, the stranger shouted and a massive explosion of his person threw them all back. Elsa gasped, clinging to the chimney which protected her from the heat of the blast before stepping out and surveying the scene. Her friends were moving, but slowly. Baymax was shuffling around to each of them. They were alive at least, Baymax would get them to safety and tend to their wounds. The rest she would worry about later. The stranger stood tall and was making his way to the rooftop entrance of the building. She stepped out in front of the stranger and readied her magic, blasting him with wind and snow and ice until he was back against the ledge. His arms windmilled but he regained his balance.

"Who are you?" he sounded exasperated, frustrated. Elsa knew the feeling.

Elsa considered his question for a moment. Did she say her own name? Should she make up some superhero name? Realising it didn't matter, she braced herself.

"What do you want?" she repeated Hiro's words to the stranger. He shook his head and blasted his magic towards her. She was ready for it though, and met his column of fire with her own column of ice and snow. The two magics fought each other, Elsa's gaining some ground but then losing it. She ground her teeth and wished for some of the fire sucking chemical balls Honey had managed to create. She glanced over her shoulder to her friend, but regretted it when she felt heat drawing closer. She grunted, channelling all her anger and despair and pushing back with all her might until her snow swallowed his fire. She grinned, staring down her opponent, a sense of rightness, of victory coming over her. She blew a particularly powerful gust of wind, knocking his mask off, and simultaneously knocking the wind out of her. She stared into the cold eyes of their attacker.

"No," she whispered.

He looked furious, his expression nothing like what she remembered, but those eyes…

"T-Tadashi?" she whispered.

He snarled at her and spun around, aiming a kick at her temple. She crumpled at the impact.

* * *

KC


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa's head pounded as she slowly opened her eyes, the room around her cold, dark, and completely unfamiliar. A spike of fear shot through her, freezing the small mattress she was laying on. She tried to rise, but the pounding in her head paused her at her knees. She lifted a hand and felt a sizeable lump on the side of her head. She pulled her hand away and studied it. No blood. Well that was something at least. Slowly the details of the confrontation with fire guy came back to her. The enormous blast that had come from his person. Her friends scattered on the rooftop, hurt. Seeing his face and thinking for a second that it was Tadashi. Being kicked in the head because she had paused. She shook her head. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She glanced around to try and figure out where he had taken her. She was in a cell of some sort. Easy enough to break out of if it was anything like the one in Arendelle. the pounding in her head intensified and she closed her eyes. She could escape in a little while. A bit more rest was in order first.

* * *

Someone shaking her shoulder awakened her the next time. She opened her eyes, the room was still dark which was good because her head was still throbbing. She glared up at her assailant. He was wearing the mask again. Her heart pounded as she remembered looking into Tadashi's eyes as he kicked her in the head. Had it really been him? Or had her eyes been playing a cruel trick on her? She couldn't tell beneath the mask.

Silently, the man offered her a cup of water. She gratefully accepted it and drank deeply. He took it back when she was done and wordlessly left the cell.

Elsa shook her head. There was no way that could be Tadashi. Why was she such an idiot? Tadashi was dead. Not to mention there was no way Tadashi would have attacked his friends like that. The thought of those friends sent panic coursing through her veins. What had happened to her friends? Were they ok? Had Baymax had gotten them away in time? They weren't here so unless he had a whole labyrinth of cells at least fire guy hadn't gotten to them. Of course there was no way she knew that he DIDN'T have a whole labyrinth of cells. What if they were in worse shape than she was? She had to get out and make sure they were ok! She managed to get all the way up this time before the pain in her head caused her to again stumble. She returned to the small cot. Strength. She needed to rebuild her strength. Then she would rescue her friends and get them all out of here. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

* * *

When she awoke for the third time her stomach was grumbling. Loudly. How long had she been in this cell? Her head was finally free of the pounding headache, although if she didn't get food in her stomach soon, she could imagine it would start again without much encouragement. She stood up, not noticing the thin blanket that had been lain over her until it fell into a pool at her feet.

 _Strange_ she thought to herself. It was almost as if her captor had been trying to see that she didn't get too cold. Shrugging it off she moved to the door. It was solid. Not even the windows that could usually be found in the cell doors in the Arendelle prison. She tried the handle, but of course it was locked. She glanced at the tiny window on the other side of the room, but knew there was no escaping through that. Turning back to the door, she placed her hand on the handle again, ready to freeze the lock and break out. Her magic flowed and there was a crack, but when she pushed the door, there was a chain holding it shut. She sighed, but made quick work of that one too. the thought of her friends possibly in similar cells hurried her and she pushed out, finding herself in a room very similar to the one she had just vacated. No hallway of cell doors. One archway leading to what appeared to be a small kitchen, one open door revealing a bathroom, and one closed door that looked like it could possibly be the exit. It hadn't been a cell at all, but a bedroom in a tiny apartment. A tiny apartment with hardly any furniture! No lounge, no dining set, just a chair at the other end of the room where her captor sat, watching her through that mask.

"I wondered how long it would take you to break out," he said, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

Elsa didn't respond. He didn't seem to expect one. In such a relaxed state, would he be able to stop her if she bolted for the door? She didn't think so, but she also didn't want to risk getting burned should he decide to suddenly start shooting fire at her. She glanced back at him, he hadn't moved. They regarded each other for a tense moment. Elsa felt the cold swirl at her fingertips, ready if she should need to fight. The man tilted his head before removing his mask and standing up. Taking a few steps towards her.

Elsa felt like she had been pummelled in the chest. Those eyes. The same brown eyes, the shape of his eyebrows. The nose and the lips… the hair was longer, and more unkempt, but he really did look like-

"You must be wondering why I brought you here," he said, frowning down at the mask on his hands, looking strangely… nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? What kind of villain was he? She hadn't even been thinking about why she had been brought here,

but now that he mentioned it... why hadn't he just killed her? She frowned, confusion twisting her thoughts as the eyes that looked so much like Tadashi's met hers. She barely held in a gasp as the pain hit her again.

"the way you looked at me on the rooftop… and even now," he narrowed his eyes, "you seem to… well you seem to recognise me." There was a glimmer of something in his eyes… hope?

Elsa shook her head taking a step back. "No, it's not true, it can't be!" if this was truly him…

The guy stared at her curiously. "Who do you see when you look at me?" his voice was quiet, all harshness gone.

Elsa refused to answer. She lifted her chin and stared at the wall behind his head.

He laughed a single dark, bleak laugh and started towards her.

"I can't just let you leave you know," he said, though if Elsa wasn't mistaken, there was a look of regret in his eyes. It disappeared quickly though, replaced by determination and cold detachment.

Elsa frowned at the sudden change in him, the questions about who he was and what he wanted building by the minute. He grabbed her around her wrists and dragged her back into the room she had been in, pushing her onto the mattress. He disappeared but returned with a bowl of soup.

"I made this for you. Eat up." He passed her the bowl and then crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall as her stomach growled loudly. She eagerly dug into the somewhat bland soup. She didn't think to question until about halfway through when her eyelids seemed twice as heavy as before. Darkness swirled in her vision and she gathered her quickly dwindling energy to glare up at her captor.

"You drugged me!" she accused, swaying slightly.

"Yeah, well, I have to go out. I can't have you escaping while I'm not here to guard you now can I?"

His unsmiling face was the last thing she saw as she drifted once again into darkness.

* * *

 **KB**

 **A thousand apologies for the long break, hope you all still care! I've made myself a promise to finish this by the end of the year and I've already got most of the next chapter already so hopefully there wont be another ridiculously long break... truth be told I started a lunar chronicles fic, and that basically took over my life... anyways, leave me some love! a million thanks to all who leave reviews, I love you to the moon and back!**

 **xox**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: a basquillion apologies for the long radio silence and if anyone is still reading this, thank you! hope you enjoy this the next installment.**_

* * *

Elsa awakened sometime later, staring at the ceiling in the dark room, her head pounding again from the effects of the drug. She jumped up and grabbed the door handle, but found it burned her skin. She cried out as her hand flew back, and she quickly created some ice to sooth the burn before blasting the door with her magic.

"All you gotta do is knock you know," her captor called from the sofa across the room.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms, wincing as she inadvertently squeezed her burn.

The man who looked so much like Tadashi glanced at her in concern.

"I'm sorry about that," he gestured to her hand. "I have some healing salve if you want?" he offered.

Elsa stared at him. What was his deal? Why was he being so nice?

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man shrugged, "I don't know, what do they call me?" he turned and went into a small bathroom she had not yet taken notice of, pulling a tube out of the cabinet and tossing it to her.

"They don't call you anything," Elsa squeezed out some ointment and rubbed it into her hand. The relief was immediate. She glanced up at the man, confused all over again. "Wait, what do you mean you don't know?"

He shrugged again, half grinning, "What, no nickname? No headline?"

Elsa eyed him carefully, "I've only been in the country a few days, I haven't seen anything. We've been calling you 'fire guy'"

Fire guy snorted, "That's original."

Elsa glared at him.

"What do they call you?" he turned the question on her. She stared up at him, her heart pounding as the eyes that looked so much like Tadashi's looked into hers. She found herself answering absently.

"They call me The Snow Queen."

The man grinned and clicked his fingers, "I've heard of you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you're the one who lures poor, stupid men to their icy deaths!"

"They're not dead," Elsa argued, "They are just sleeping… In a very cold environment... That will preserve them until I deem them worthy of being unfrozen." She turned her face away, cursing herself for being pulled in, for acting so defensively. His nice guy act was really convincing.

 _It's not Tadashi_ , she reminded herself sternly, _don't let him manipulate you!_

Still, she turned and looked at him again.

"So what made you go all ice cold? Or have you always been this way?" the man had grabbed the chair and straddled it backwards, leaning his arms on the back of it, his chin resting on his arms. He looked so _interested_ that her guard dropped again.

"Uh- I… lost someone."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"A lover?" he grinned. She glared at him but didn't answer.

"Ooooh, was he terribly handsome?" he preened, "was he taken by an evil villain so you have to extract revenge on mankind in general?"

Elsa huffed and crouched in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and focused on ignoring him, on pretending he wasn't there. If she didn't look at him, she couldn't fall under his spell. She counted to ten, took a deep breath and then returned to her mattress in the small room. The apartment they were in so she heard his muttered.

"Touchy subject, got it. Sorry."

Strangely enough he did actually sound sorry. Elsa rolled over and stared at the ceiling again as the door dragged closed. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Good morning Snow Queen, I've brought you some breakfast!"

Elsa cracked an eye open to see not-Tadashi's smiling face peering down at her.

She sat up but didn't accept the bowl.

"Drugged again?" she asked.

The man made an affronted face before breaking into a grin, "Not this time I'm afraid."

Elsa shook her head. She couldn't figure him out.

"What's your deal?" she burst out.

The man frowned, "What do you mean? It's just breakfast, I promise, it's not drugged. I don't need to go anywhere today."

Elsa shook her head, "No, you, what is your deal? Why are you so weird? Why are you being so nice to me but won't let me go? Why did you burn my friends and what did you want at the university?"

She stared at him, her expression demanding an answer. His face fell and his shoulders slumped. For some reason she felt bad for him. She pushed the feeling down though. She would NOT feel sympathy toward her kidnapper. Even if everything in her wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder.

He sighed and looked up at her, calculating, deciding.

"If you're not going to let me go you may as well tell me," she said.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said softly. Elsa strained to hear him.

"What?"

The man looked up at her, an anguished expression on his face.

"I can't always control it. I didn't even know I had it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I promise!"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, confused. The man grabbed her hand and her heart pounded. Even his hands felt like Tadashi's, but a lot warmer. She focused some magic in case he burned her.

"I don't know who I am. I woke up one day, covered in ash. I don't know anything that happened before that. I don't know how I got this way, and I don't know how to fix it!"

"But- but why were you at the university?" she demanded.

"That's where I woke up. I'm always looking for clues. When you looked at me as though you knew me…" his eyes turned pleading as he looked at her, "You're the first person who has ever done so. Who do I remind you of? That name you said… Tada…shi? Who is he?"

Elsa pulled her hand away, her heart pounding. He had awakened covered in ash in the same spot Tadashi had been killed. In an explosion. He had no memory of anything before that … Could it be? She stared up at him, thoughts racing.

"But… you attacked my friends," Tadashi wouldn't have done such a thing – ever.

The man hung his head, "Like I said, I can't always control it. When people seem like they are attacking, it just bursts out. Like its protecting me or something."

"But you kicked me!"

He looked guilty, "Yeah, sorry about that, I just snapped. Your friends had been chasing me for a while. I had a few… accidents and they were being really self-righteous and annoying about it. I just wanted to see if I could remember anything and everyone was getting in my way. It was stupid of me."

Elsa had one more question to ask him.

"How long has it been since you woke covered in ash?"

"Two years."

Elsa could not contain the sob that escaped her throat as she launched herself over to wrap her arms around him. He froze uneasily as the tears streamed down her face. He awkwardly patted her back before pulling her arms off his neck and leaning back.

"Are you ok?" he asked, uneasy. She nodded and stared up at his face. How he survived was a mystery and a miracle, but she had him back!

"Tadashi," she breathed, taking him in.

"Ok, uh, if you say so," he looked so confused that she laughed.

"How did you survive?" she asked.

"I have no idea. What happened?"

Elsa blinked at him. He really didn't remember anything. She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

She finished her story. Tadashi just stared down at his hands, frowning.

"Do you really think I could be… Tadashi?" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and her heart raced. She had him back! She smiled and squeezed his hand, nodding.

He stood and paced the room, "How do you know though? Is there any way to prove it?"

Elsa stood and faced him, "From what Hiro tells me, only you and Callaghan were inside the building when it exploded. I don't know who else you could be."

He stared down into her eyes, "And you and I were…"

Elsa blushed and looked down, nodding.

"And Hiro, aunt Cass…"

"Your family."

Tadashi pushed his hair back from his forehead and stared at the ceiling. He had a family. He had a history. He was more than just some freak with a fire ability. He smiled and turned to Elsa, eyes shining

"Thank you."

Elsa stared up at him, her heart beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it. He glanced down at her lips but didn't move any closer. In fact, he turned to face away, frowning.

"I can't see them again." He determined. "You should go too."

Elsa frowned, "What? Why?" no way was she going anywhere now!

Tadashi brushed some hair off her face.

"I've only known you this time around for two days, and I already feel… very strongly about you. If I lose control around you… or them…" he trailed off. Elsa knew what he was afraid of. She smiled and grabbed his hand, "That, I can help with."

Suddenly the door burst open and Wasabi flew in, blades blazing. Elsa jumped up, shielding Tadashi as the rest of the gang followed.

* * *

 **KC**

 ** _Here's hoping the next chapter wont take so long!_**


End file.
